Just Coworkers,Right?
by MsAnaGrey
Summary: A married man and a single woman working side by side. They have the same interests, get along, and slowly might fall for each other. Can a love be secretive and can a marry man give in to a young love? I know sucky summary but I think the story going to come along just right :)
1. Quick Glimpse of the hand

_**Four years passed since the last time I saw the man I loved but he's a stranger to me now and I mean nothing to him. He was married and I had just turned eighteen, no one could tell me what to do now.I always thought we could be together but I was so so wrong. But I guess I can always remember the memories..**_

_I smile as I pack the last bag and I glance to my parents heartbroken I laugh,"don't be so sad. I'm moving to Seattle for a better job,mom and dad. Don't get the wrong idea please."_

_They look at me tearfully,"oh Anastasia who's big blue eyes am I going to look at now?" They both say in union that shock me and I just roll my eyes._

_I giggle,"c'mon guys I'll be only an hour away from here and I'll visit whenever I get the chance to okay?"_

_My parents sigh but smile,"alright I guess."_

_I take the last luggage and placed it in the trunk of my 2013 maxima I got from my parents for my birthday. I slowly turn back to wave to them and I start my car to head to my new life._

_Taking about an hour to arrive to my apartment I finally set up the arrangement with the movers and I happily sigh as I threw myself on the couch,"finally just myself and all alone."_

_My phone rings and I answer the phone call,"hello?"_

_A deep voice with a professional tone speaks,"is this Anastasia Rose Steele?"_

_I reply,"yes sir."_

_The man continues," well I'm Christian Grey and I like to interview today at 4'o clock of that's available for you? I won't be able to schedule any appointments with you for the next month."_

_I nod and respond,"of course I'll be there in about an hour. Thank you very much ."_

_He laughs,"no need to be formal my company is call Grey Enterprise see you soon ."_

_I hang up and quickly rush to my closet to pick out an outfit to wear today. I have to dress professional and I need to look elegant as well. I grab my black pencil skirt with a red corset top to wear. I smile,"great but which sweater? Maybe the thin sweater since the weather isn't cold."_

_I grab my phone and keys as I rush out the door I lock it. I head to my car and drove away to the company to as I felt anxious. When I arrive I see a blond receptionist and she smiles,"can I help you?"_

_I return the smile,"yes I'm here for an interview with ."_

_The receptionist checks her computer but frowns,"I'm sorry but there isn't any scheduled appointments. What's your name please?"_

_I reply,"Anastasia Rose Steele."_

_The lady checks but frowns,"yup nothing. I'm sorry would you like to schedule an appointment?"_

_I sigh,"no he called me directly to ask me to come. Do I need to show you proof I'll be happy to oblige as long I get to see him."_

_The lady returns a warm smile,"of course,please."_

_I show her the phone number and she smiles,"well I guess I can't stop you. Go ahead he's waiting for you and just a heads up, he must really want to see you since he called you, quite a pleasant shock. Good luck."_

_I smile at her,"thank you a lot do I need to knock?"_

_She giggles,"no just go on ahead,honey."_

_I nod and I walk down the hallways to look at the map," okay so he's on the fifth floor and the first door to the right."_

_I input the number to the elevator and waited till I arrived. I walk to the first door and I unlock the door to see a beautiful man. A man with dark-coppered hair and grey eyes concentrating to the computer but he looks up,"can I help you?"_

_My cheeks turn pink and I smile a little,"I'm sorry I have to wrong room, do you know where I can find ?"_

_The beautiful man chuckles,"I'm him."_

_I blink and look astonish,"you're awfully quite young to be so successful."_

_Christian smiles,"as are you Anastasia to be out of college already? Impressive."_

_I smile as I close the door,"well I'm in early graduate from high school at sixteen then I went to college for two years and that's it."_

_Christian chuckles,"quite amazing though, please take a seat."_

_I sit down at the chair in front of his desk and notice a wedding band on his ring finger. I frown to myself as I think to myself,"of course he's married. Who wouldn't want to marry such a beautiful man like himself?"_

_Christian notices my expression and asks with concern,"is something wrong?"_

_I nod,"yeah I forgot to eat lunch but I'm fine though can we please continue the interview?"_

Christian chuckles,"you should really eat often and why in a rush? A date with a boyfriend?"

_I shake my head laughing as well,"no sir, I don't do dating I just sometimes go out with my friends."_

_Christian smiles,"well Anastasia you are very sociable very impressive for the job. Have you been a personal assistant before?"_

_I shook my head,"no sir this is my very first job interview to be a PA."_

_Christian nods,"alright. What standards do I expect from you if you were my PA?"_

_I reply with assertion," you would expect me to oblige all my time to you and to assist you in any way that I can do for you. I will meet your ends till I completed the expectations you need me to acquire."_

_Christian seems impress,"excellent answer and why should I hire you?"_

_I spoke,"well because I am sociable to easily speak with clients and very friendly. I devote myself to my work and take my job very seriously. I will make time just to make sure to complete all my tasks for the day and I am very organize. I will do anything you ask me to do and I will complete the task."_

_A smirk roses on his face,"anything I ask you to do?"_

_I blink twice,"work-related of course. Personal issues I can't always resolve.."_

_Christian nods and his smirk wears off,"well Anastasia. You got the job."_

_I smile," thank you when can I start?"_

_Christian returns the smile,"you can start tomorrow but can you join me for dinner tonight? I would like to discuss your hours and arrange your salary."_

_I nod looking at my watch it's already five'o clock and I smile," I'm able to attend what time would you like to go?"_

_Christian thinks and says," how about now? I have no plans."_

_I nod,"alright,but what about your wife?"_

_Christian stares at me confusedly,"excuse me?"_

_I spoke as I pointed to his wedding band,"you know won't she worry?"_

_Christian sighs,"no she doesn't mind things between us are complicated."_

_I offer him my hand,"I hope everything gets resolve between you two. Feel free to talk to me about anything and I'll do my best to cooperate."_

_A genuine smile appears on Christian's face, a smile I thought for second was real. He accepts my hand and laughs,"you're such an amazing woman Anastasia."_

_I blush,"don't flatter me please."_

_Christian chuckles,"I thought women like to be flattered."_

_I giggle,"not me."I remembered that he's a married man and withdraw my hand._

_Christian frowns,"something wrong?"_

_I nod,"yeah I can't be inappropriate with my boss. My apologies,sir."_

_Christian seems stun but nods,"yeah I supposed."_

_We walk out of the office and head to his car. I get in to passenger seat and suddenly feel nervous around him again,he intimates me. I look over to see him pulling out of the driveway when I hear Yiruma music play in the background._

_"Yiruma?" I ask._

_Christian replies,"yeah not much people know him that well."_

_I laugh,"I wonder why? He's such an amazing artist with music."_

_Christian nods in agreement and smiles,"you like his music to? My wife hates him!"_

_I giggle,"of course I like his music! Why would she hate an inspiration?"_

_Christian mutters,"beats me."_

_I smile to myself," we'll get along just fine right Christian? I'm glad we have a good relationship."_

_Christian stares at me awkwardly,"um yeah I guess."_

_I burst out laughing,"I mean a good coworker relationship!"_

_Christian chuckles,"I knew what you meant."_

_We drove the whole way chatting nonstop with our common interests are the same and we liked almost everything except-_

_I grunt,"how can you not like Banksy? He's an amazing artist!"_

_Christian sighs,"he's good but he's doing graffiti!"_

_I growl,"to express himself!"_

_We stop arguing when we both ended up laughing and we arrived,"I'm sorry. But I'm stubborn when I'm come to being right."_

_Christian smirks,"you mean wrong?"_

_I roll my eyes,"whatever."_

_As we walked inside everyone stops to stare at us and the waiter comes to greet us,"hello Mr. Grey and ."_

_I blush red,"no I'm sorry I'm his PA and I'm Anastasia Steele."_

_The waiter corrected himself,"I'm sorry please come this way."_

_The waiter walks us to a booth and I sat on the opposite side of Christian but he looks annoyed._

_I ask quietly,"is something wrong?"_

_Christian snaps out of his feelings and smiles,"yes of course."_

_I smile back," what do you recommend to eat?"_

_Christian grins,"the chicken dumplings here are amazing."_

_I nod," alright thanks."_

_The waiter comes back,"what can I get you for to drink?"_

_Christian smiles,"black coffee not to strong with two scoops of sugar."_

_The waiter nods then turns to me,"for you?"_

_I smile,"tea please. Sweet tea."_

_The waiter takes off and Christian asks a question,"why tea?"_

_I laugh,"I hate coffee can't stand it one bit."_

_Christian rolls his eyes,"sure."_

_I look over my menu with my mouth hanging,"wow."_

_Christian smirks," staring isn't nice."_

_I grin,"so staring at something ugly isn't nice?"_

_Christian glares at me and I laugh,"I'm just joking."_

_Christian rolls his eyes,"sure you are."_

_I smile and reply honestly,"don't worry I know when there's time I can express myself at the right moments,alright?"_

_Christian observes me and nods,"alright."_

_The waiter arrives and Christian orders for both of us,"two chicken dumplings,please."_

_I watch the waiter leave and stare at him,"did you just order for me?"_

_Christian nods,"yeah, a problem?"_

_I sigh,"no I just like to be independent on my own decisions."_

_Christian nods approvingly,"alright well about your schedule. I expect to see you at nine in the morning till two'o clock everyday except for the weekends are different. The times for the weekend will be discuss on Fridays. As for your hourly pay I decided about $45 dollars an hour."_

_I blink and smile,"sounds great to me."_

_Once the food arrived we ate and I smile,"you were right the food delicious."_

_Christian rolls his eyes,"of course I am."_

_I giggle,"to assertive in decisions. Note to self."_

_Christian looks at me,"what?"_

_I laugh,"just taking mental notes about you."_

_We ate our dinner in silent and once we left I felt awkward like we had a connection that disappeared. I feel comfortable with him and I'm glad. When Christian watch me he laughs,"what are you thinking about?"_

_I smile honestly,"just thinking how lucky I am to have such a cool boss."_

_Christian has a tint of blush on his cheeks,"thanks.."_

_We arrive back to the office and I smile,"thank you for the food, are you sure I didn't have to pay?"_

_Christian sighs,"no don't worry on the house."_

_I smile,"bye Christian thank you again."_

_Christian shouts," Anastasia, wait!"_

_I turn around,"yes?"_

_Christian smiles,"I'll see you tomorrow."_

_I return the smile,"you too."_

_I get into my car and drive home to crash out on my bed,"home sweet home."_

* * *

Well guys for this story I'm going to go slow with the plot trying to learn to slow the pace. Uh oh Christian a married man and Ana his new PA! Will love spark or just be secretive about the relationship, if there is one. Please review!

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Sage Rose :)**_


	2. Some lies and truths

_The night went by like a blur and I felt so lightheaded from the memories I still remember from the night before. I force myself to get up and head to the shower since I still have some time to spare. When my phone rings I quickly answer," Hello?"_

_The deep musical voice speaks," good morning, Ana. Just called to see if you're able to make it to the office."_

_I smile into the phone call," of course I can. I should be there within a few hours since the time is, seven in the morning. Thank you for calling and I'll be there shortly bye Mr. Grey."_

_Christian chuckles," no need to be formal since we're not at work but yes, good bye Ana."_

_I hang up the phone call and can't help but feel the slightest bit of being happy. I don't know why but I'm loving the way he's making me feel. I take my shower, finish getting dress, and grab my necessities that I need for today. As I lock the door, I turn to head to my car and when I do turn around I'm shock to see Christian standing in front of me with an amuse expression," good morning, Ms. Steele."_

_Feeling the heating sensation rose on my cheeks and I put on my fake smile to hide the embarrassing blush," good morning to you to, sir."_

_Christian smirks and somehow I feel like he's betraying his wife but I ignore the smirk as we head to his car. Once we get settled I ask," why are you being so nice?"_

_Christian looks at me shock," why can't I be nice to you?"_

_I frown," there's nothing wrong with your kindness but I feel like you're being too easy on me than all the other workers at your company."_

_Christian shrugs and I feel like he's lying about what he says," well Ms. Steele, I feel like you'll be a very important person to me- I mean the company."_

_I nod awkwardly," alright."_

_The whole drive was silent and I'm eager to run away from this situation. My stupid mouth blurts out," why did you pick me up?"_

_Christian hesitates to answer but answers the question," well we're going to be working late tonight together so I thought I could take you home, I want you to be safe."_

_I sigh," I'm eighteen years old, I think I can make sure I'm safe, but thank you for your concern."_

_When we arrived Christian walks out and puts on his business look I couldn't hold the giggles in when one escape from my lips._

_Christian raises an eyebrow," something funny Ms. Steele."_

_I mutter," no sir.'_

_Christian looks at me for a mere second then walks off and I walk faster to catch up with him because I have no clue where my office is," Mr. grey where will be working at?"_

_Christian grins," I've been waiting for that question for the whole car ride."_

_I glare at him and he continues," Well, I actually have a surprise for you."_

_I nod suspiciously," alright."_

_As we walk I see some of the women or his admirers staring at me with such disgust. Out of the blue I feel an arm wrap around my waist and I blush," Christian!"_

_Christian acts as if he was hurt," what babe? I'm just showing off what's mine."_

_When we stepped in the elevator and it closes I quickly jerk his arm away from me," what was that all about?"_

_Christian straightens out his tie," the women were staring at you like they were going to mob you in a heartbeat I couldn't just stand there and do nothing."_

_I pout," I guess but what if your wife was there? I would look unprofessional and so would you, I couldn't stand the thought of ruining a marriage."_

_Christian frowns," my wife doesn't give a shit what I do."_

_I felt my heart stop beating and the whole ride seemed somewhat different. I see him plaster himself with a fake smile," ready?"_

_I nod," yes sir."_

_We head to his office and to my surprise I see the whole office layout is changed. I see a desk near the window which I'm assuming is Christian's desk and my desk is right next to his on the left. I smile," you didn't have to go through the trouble just to do this. But I really appreciate what you've done."_

_Christian stares at me in astonishment," are you really that happy? What I did was just nothing."_

_I shake my head and smile gently," this is too much kindness, thank you."_

_Christian returns a smile I don't think I seen before," no problem."_

_I sit at my desk and turn on the computer as I wait I ask Christian," Mr. Grey what would you like me to assist you with?"_

_Christian suddenly snaps out of his trance," oh yes. I would like to file these paperwork and when you come back I will discuss today's work."_

_I return shortly within a few minutes and I see a sticky note taped onto some papers saying 'be back soon, copy these for me, will you?' I laugh and pick up the papers to head out to the copy room. I open the door to see a beautiful man in the room just sitting there waiting for something to print and I blush when he notices me a smile appears on his face," hey there I don't think I seen you around."_

_I shake my head," no I just started today. Sorry if I'm bothering you."_

_His blue eyes gleam with delight," no honey, you're just fine."_

_I nod and I watch him run a hand through his slick black hair," do you know which machine is the copier?"_

_The beautiful man nods," yes the one to your right."_

_I smile," thank you."_

_I walk to the copier and start to make copies when I feel hands wrap against my waist I shiver by the touch," please let go."_

_The man frowns," oh c'mon babe, this is the thanks I get for helping you out?"_

_I nod and jerk him off me," don't you dare do that again."_

_The man smirks," why not?"_

_I glare at him," I will kick your skinny ass."_

_The man chuckles darkly," you're just a babe, a puny weak little slut trying to get in Christian's pants like the rest of them."_

_I raise an eyebrow," the rest of them?"_

_The man grins," don't act like you don't know. Each time a new female is admitted to work close to Christian, they intend to sleep with him and then they're fire. Tell me why do you think he never had a personal assistant ever? For you I can't blame him, I would want to get in your pants the moment I had the chance to and right now I do."_

_I back away trying to find something to hit him with but I feel both of his hands grab my wrists," babe you really are too weak do you know that?"_

_He leans in closer to me and I rise my knee to kick his junk, if he had any," you little slut!"_

_I smirk," little man whore."_

_When my copies finish I grab them and kick him one more time," don't you dare lay a finger on me ever again, understand?"_

_The man nods slowly as he winces in pain and I turns around I see an angry Christian standing in front of me," what the fuck happened?"_

_The sound of his yelling makes me flinch right when I'm about to talk the whore beats me to it," sir, with all due respect this woman is a slut! She tries to seduce me and when I push her away she hits me in the nuts!"_

_I roll my eyes," like you had any. That's not even what happened! I walk in here to make the copies and he starts to hit on me saying that I'm only working here to get in your pants!"_

_Christian looks at me and nods," I believe you Ana because this isn't the first time Bob tried to this."_

_I smile in relief," well I can see why he does what he does, the man doesn't have any nuts I do pity him."_

_Bob growls and raises his hand as he slaps me my skin stings from his hit. I look at him with fury inside of my eyes but Christian punches him in the face, knocking him out cold. I gasp," oh my god! Is he d-dead?"_

_Christian shakes his head and grits his teeth," no."_

_Christian walks over to me and I slowly back away till I was corner to the wall," what do you want?"_

_Christian sighs irritated," I don't want any man touching you or even looking at you."_

_I tilt my head feeling clueless," why?"_

_Christian growls and he says darkly," men will not touch what's mine."_

_I gulp and I watch him move away as he talks on the phone," this is Grey, yes I want Bob Hyde arrested. Yes the man whore who's related to Jack Hyde. Thank you."_

_I look at him and gives me a smile of relief," well, Bob done for and he's arrested for sexual harassment."_

_I nod and I ask," Christian, why did you say men will not touch what's mine?"_

_Christian's body stiffens but says coldly," I meant as in work-related, Anastasia."_

_Shit! He said my whole name and I feel like I'm in trouble but nod," oh alright. I'll get back to my office."_

_Right when I'm about to leave Christian suddenly grabs my wrist," don't let a man do that to you again, please?"_

_I gasp but slowly nod daring not to look at his expression," a-a-alright."_

_The day went by like a drag and I was exhausted because of what Christian did to me, twice! How was I supposed to react and I can barely breathe when he's near me. I work but couldn't really concentrate when Christian looks at me with a face full of fear," Ana is something wrong?"_

_I spoke in an annoyed tone," no Mr. Grey thank you for your concern though."_

_Christian slams both his hands on his desk and I almost fell out of my chair he speaks in rage," why the fuck can't get you out of my damn mind?"_

_My heart slowly stopped beating and my lungs went on standby. Did I really just hear what he said?_

* * *

**_Hey guys so I recently got a review that stung me badly with the cruelty they wrote. The person really disliked my story and the review sort of got to me. Telling me I'm a terrible writer and to stop writing about Fifty Shades of Grey but I won't stop because I read the book and fell in love. I'm not an everyday 15 year old you meet, I'm not like,"EEWWWWWWWWWW! THEY HAD SEX!" I just ignore the perverted parts when I read the series but I fell in love with the relationship how they compromise. My heart broke and I cried at some parts but no I won't just stop to leave the book to just adults only. I'm almost an adult in 3 years but I love to read, almost anything. To the guest who wrote the review stop being a fucken coward and write it on your own account. I'm sorry to my readers but I can't let that review slide. I appreciate the support and I will keep writing this story and my others._**

**_lots of love,_**

**_Sage :)_**


	3. Fall Asleep with Me

_**So in this chapter I feel like I really love this one! This is somewhat kind of a little pick up on the pace of the relationship and let's just say I added a sweet moment :)**_

_**lots of love,**_

_**Sage :)**_

* * *

_**Ana's POV**_

_I felt my heart to my head and my lungs about to overwork themselves. The whole atmosphere is just suddenly so cold and distant. I kept my eyes staring straight into his immense grey eyes I finally spoke up," Christian, you need to calm down, okay? If me working here with you side by side doesn't work out then please release me to another company."_

_Christian frowns,"no I just can't stop thinking about your charming personality, your blue beautiful orbs, your beauty, and everything about you is just driving me insane, hell my wife can't me make feel this way anymore."_

_I felt my cheeks turn pink and I sigh," Christian, if you need to talk about your relationship with your wife, just talk to me okay? I won't judge you, I can't be with you like the way you might want to be but I can't I'm not a home-wrecker."_

_Christian chuckles at my joke but sighs," I supposed we should talk about our relationship and my relationship with my wife."_

_I nod and sit down at the love seat chair," well, listen I deserve to know. We need to clear this problem because if my boss is falling for me then I need to leave. Just explain to me I'm tired of these confusions you're leading to me! Do you think I want to think that my boss might take an attraction to me but then dismisses it because of their wife? I don't feel any sort of attractions towards you, okay? Just spill the beans and we can move on back to our normal business life."_

_Christian sits down in front of the couch beside me and sighs,"you really are right I'm misleading you but it's just I haven't felt this way since never. I love my wife as a person but not in a romantic way. Her name is Katherine and well she's beauty. I fell in love with her after I got out of a situation, that I do not wish to discuss with you. We were in a situation and well somehow I grew feelings towards her. She never cheated or anything but the way our love is now, it's like there's nothing. I come home every night to see her in bed or whenever I want to spend time with her she pushes me away. When I met you Ana, you're always there for me and talking making me feel like myself. That's why I think, I might be having this attraction towards you."_

_I frown sadly at what I just heard,"your wife doesn't express her feelings to you anymore? That's just sad and I think the only thing you like from me is my attention, you just want attention. You want someone to listen to you and to make you happy. Maybe if you take your wife out to dinner, things will start to progress."_

_Christian smiles a little,"I guess you're right, maybe I could try that. Maybe I just want her attention. Thanks, Ana you're done for the day I'll see you tomorrow, first thing on Wednesday morning."_

_I smile at him gently,"alright sir. I hope everything goes well."_

_We went our different ways and I head to my car feeling empty. Did I really meant what I said to him? That I don't feel anything towards him? I'll admit I feel attracted to him but I don't feel any connection with him, just a normal friendly business relationship,right?_

_**Christian's POV**_

_I sit in my car and smile a little, Ana sure knows how to make a man happy. A lot has happened today I spilled the beans with her and that Bob hit my- I mean Ana. I sigh,"maybe she wasn't right,what if I am attracted to her? If I am I have to keep it a secret. I don't want her to leave me. I better see if Katherine and I still have that old flame of love."_

_I start my car and slowly start to drive my way home to Escala. I smile as I enter the building heading to see my wife, as I walk through the same thing. She's on the phone talking to someone and I sigh,"honey I'm home."_

_Katherine looks at me with a small smile,"hi babe! I'll be off the phone shortly I'm selling a story very juicy! I'll talk to you soon."_

_I nod and watch her strawberry blond hair bounce around as she chatted away. I look to see her green eyes not glancing at me or anything, Katherine Kavanagh. She's such a lovely person but the spark we had is gone. I throw myself on the couch and try to remember, how did I fall in love with her?_

_**~Flashback~**_

_**I sit at my desk impatiently waiting to be interviewed by this pestering Katherine Kavanagh. She kept bothering me for a couple of months just to get her interview, such a bother I finally accepted. A strawberry blonde woman with the pair of green eyes walks in smiling," hi I'm Katherine, but please call me Kate."**_

_**I offer her my hand such a beauty but I don't do blondes,"yes nice to meet you, I'm Christian Grey."**_

_**Kate flashes me a smile and sits down on the couch. The long interview went by very boringly until that one stupid question I wanted to spank her for asking such a question.**_

_**Kate asks with confident," Christian Grey, are you gay?"**_

_**I grimace at her but somehow she doesn't she intimidated by me," no Kate, I am not gay. I have a private life and I have relationship with women that are different."**_

_**Kate rose an eyebrow,"you mean like friends with benefits?"**_

_**I chuckle,"something similar."**_

_**Kate smiles and packs her things,"I think I got all that I need, thank you again Christian Grey."**_

_**I smile back such Ana assertive woman who's very obedient, the things i like in a submissive , maybe I could introduce to her. No, you would scare her away maybe I can offer her dinner," Kate?"**_

_**Kate turns around with a questioning face,"yes?"**_

_**I ask," would you like to go out to dinner with me?"**_

_**A grin appears on her face," of course."**_

_**I originally planned to just to prove her that I wasn't gay but the next things you know we're going out on a couple dates and I find myself falling for her. After awhile she met Elliot she suddenly became distant with me.**_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

_I remember everything now, Elliot is the cause she seems so distant to me. I'll admit before she met him we were fine, just like friends but it broke me when I found out she may have an interest with Elliot. I notice Kate finishes her call and I force a smile," hey babe want to go out to dinner tonight?"_

_Kate frowns tiredly," I love to but-"_

_I cut her off," you love to but you can't because you're working, or wait because you're tired?"_

_Kate sighs,"listen honey, I'm tired okay? I did a lot of running around today and it got to me."_

_I hear a clash of thunder and I stare at her angrily," you don't even want to spend time with me anymore! Why is it every time I offer you out to dinner you turn me down?"_

_Kate looks at me sternly," Christian you know I have to work and so do you! But I'm tired and I just want to relax I don't have time to just go out."_

_I shake with anger and sigh with fury,"you know what? I'll just leave because tonight I don't fucken being here with you right now. Call me when you want to spend time with me!"_

_Kate rushes over to me,"babe, don't do this!"_

_I push her away gently," no just stop, I'm going to work to do some overtime, don't even call unless you want to spend time with me."_

_I run to my room and grab a couple of my business outfits I frown, I don't see any of Kate's belongings in here. I grab my things and head out to see Kate standing there by the door,"Christian don't do this!"_

_I grunt,"get out of the way! We're not even married to each other, we sleep in different rooms!"_

_Kate yells,"because I don't want to wake you up in the mornings!"_

_I roll my eyes,"sure. You know I don't care, but right now I'm upset let me leave now. I just need some time to myself."_

_Kate moves with hesitation and I leave heading towards my car. I feel the rain soaking my clothes and hair. I frown there's only one place I can go to, that I know will let me stay._

_**Ana's POV**_

_Sitting on my couch, I change the channel,"nothing good is on." I shove a mouthful of my chicken breasts and rice in my mouth. I hear my door bell ring and I roll my eyes taking one last bite before I answer. I unlock the door with my chipmunk cheeks full of food,"w-what?"_

_I see Christian standing there in the rain with a suitcase and I almost choke on my food,"Chwestian?"_

_Christian stifles a laugh,"wow Ana. You sure look hungry."_

_I roll my eyes and swallow my food,"what happened? Why are you here? Oh shit you're soaking wet, here come in!"_

_I grab his luggage and place it near the door. I rush to my closet to a get a grey blanket and I quickly place the blanket around Christian,"here this should keep you warm."_

_I receive a shock look from Christian and a smile,"thanks Ana.."_

_I return the smile,"are you hungry? There's lot of leftovers."_

_Christian nods," yes please, it's been ages since I last ate a homemade meal."_

_I giggle and bring him back some food,"here, if you like there's more."_

_Christian nods but sighs," well I took your advice but my wife and I had a fight. She always uses the same excuse saying she's tired or she's busy. I left getting angry and I know I could've stayed at a hotel but I really needed to talk to you. Can I stay here a few days?"_

_I frown,"I'm sorry that happened Christian, but um yeah you can stay here."_

_Christian smiles but quickly becomes nervous,"your boyfriend won't mind?"_

_I almost spotted out my food that I just ate,"what? No I don't have a boyfriend, remember I don't do dating."_

_Christian nods and eats all the food,"that was delicious."_

_I smile and take his plate,"thank you."_

_As I'm about to leave Christian grabs my wrist,"no thank you." He says and let's go._

_I head to the kitchen and wash the few dishes. Christian looks at me," where will I sleep?"_

_I turn red,"oh, I didn't really think about that. Um maybe you can sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch?"_

_Christian shakes his head,"no I'm invading your home sleep in your room."_

_I frown,"are you sure?"_

_Christian nods,"yes, I'll take a shower maybe we can watch a movie together if you like?"_

_I smile,"I'd love that."_

_Christian heads to my bathroom and I flop onto the couch taking a short nap. When I wake up I see Christian picking me up and I push him away gently,"don't worry I just took a nap."_

_Christian smiles,"alright I guess, what movie do you want to see?"_

_I look at my DVD collection,"how about Man of a Steel?"_

_Christian nods and I take the DVD placing it in my DVD player. After the movie I yawned,"such a great movie."_

_Christian nods in agreement,"yes I agree."_

_I notice that my head is resting on his shoulders and I pull away,"I'm sorry I just got sleepy."_

_Christian chuckles," don't worry about it. I'll sleep on the couch and you sleep in your room okay?"_

_I nod,"alright, I'll be right back, I'll get you some blankets."_

_I come back with pillows and blankets," here you go."_

_Christian smiles warmly,"thank you, a lot Ana."_

_I smile,"you're a good person, I want to help you out."_

_Christian nods and I walk to my room saying,"good night Christian."_

_Christian laughs,"good night."_

_I fall asleep cozily in my bed till I hear screaming coming from Christian and I rush quickly shaking him,"Christian? Wake up! It's just nightmare, everything going to be okay I promise!"_

_Christian wakes up with fear in his eyes,"I'm sorry.."_

_I shake my head sleepily,"don't worry it's just a dream. I'll stay here a little while till you fall asleep okay?"_

_Christian nods and sits up,"can you lay with me please? My wife and I have separate rooms but I feel so alone because of my childhood that haunts me, please Ana?"_

_I blush and frown," okay, I'm sorry for what happened to you but it's in the past don't worry."_

_I lay down next to him with the covers and begin to stroke his hair humming a song. I feel his warmth and I smile when I hear mumble in his sleep,"thank you, Anastasia..."_


	4. You're not the other woman

_Anastasia's POV_

_My eyes slowly begin to open and I see grey orbs staring at me. Feeling the heating sensation on my cheeks begin to rise, I slowly push Christian away. After each push I gave up, he wouldn't let me go and I try to move my eyes from his but he simply just place a hand on my face as he turn my face back to facing him._

_His touch is simply electrifying my body and I need to move away from him before things could escalate badly. For some reason my body doesn't want to respond to my controls. I see a soft smile reveals on Christian's beautiful face," morning, Anastasia."_

_I whisper quietly,"morning to you too."_

_A musical laugh is return from my greeting," well, Ana. Don't you think we should start getting ready?"_

_I nod and start to get up but I notice the whole sofa is still wet from last night. I walk to my closet to get some towels and place them on the sofa. I feel someone staring at me and I turn to face the person watching me,"yes?"_

_Christian says in a dark voice," you're amazing. I just wish I wasn't married."_

_I feel shivers roll down my spine and I change the subject,"the shower is ready if you want to go first."_

_Christian shakes his head and keeps his eyes lock on mine,"don't change the subject Anastasia. We need to discuss this relationship between us. I'm tired of being confuse and then happy. I'm sick of feeling these emotions with you! I feel anger, jealousy, happiness, sadness, and all the other feelings I get only with you. My wife doesn't even make me feel this way. It's exhausting."_

_I drop the towel that was in my hand and look at him gripping my fists," Christian. You're a married man and I'm a single woman. We can't have a relationship! We're just coworkers nothing else. I'm sorry about your relationship with your wife but you're only here because I'm here for you as a friend and personal assistant. It's my job to make sure my boss is content."_

_Christian sighs and walks over, I back away till I'm corner by the wall,"well, my wife and I are separated at the timing being. We can be together Anastasia. I really like you and I just want to be with you. Every-time, I'm with my wife, you're the one always on my mind."_

_I feel the tears emerging from my eyes and I finally give up,"I can't stop thinking about you either. I want to be with you but I can't, you're a married man! Why can you get the damn message! I would love to be in your arms every night or be able to hug you while I embrace you back. I can't do those things because you're married."_

_Christian takes a deep breath and whispers closely against my lips," screw me being married. Just for once in my life I actually want a woman and you're her."_

_Before I could protest the craving of wanting his touch is gone. His lips are on mine and I'm here resisting the urge to punch him but I can't help myself. I feel so weak and fragile around him. I want him but I can't. I push him away and I wipe my lips,"stay the hell away from me. We're coworkers and nothing else."_

_Christian slowly reveals his famous smirk,"then why didn't you push me away the instant my lips were on yours? Admit Anastasia you want me as much as I want you."_

_I shake my head feeling the tears stream down more,"you're simply a disgusting man! You have a wife who loves you and you think you can take advantage over young women like me. Well you can't! You're confusing Christian and I can't keep up anymore! One moment you're happy then the next you're distant and cold. I don't want a man like that. I don't at all!"_

_I feel soft hands cupping my face and wiping the warm tears away," I'm cold and distant when I'm at work. I won't be like that with you anymore Anastasia. If that's what you want I'll give it to you, I promise."_

_I shake my head,"I can't be with someone who's also in love with another woman."_

_Christian laughs darkly,"I never loved that woman."_

_I stop crying and felt my breathing stop," you never loved her. Then why are you married to her?"_

_Christian sighs,"because I thought I was in love with her but I never was. The feelings I had for Kate were simply lust not love."_

_My heart suddenly starts to beat irregularly and my breathing quickens,"I'm the woman you want."_

_Christian kisses my forehead,"yes."_

_I move his hands and hold them,"you're the man I want."_

_Christian smiles warmly,"I know."_

_Christian's POV_

_Anastasia is one stubborn woman but she's mine. I want her and only want her no other woman. Hell, Kate couldn't even make me feel this way before. The feeling of being with Anastasia is amazing and I love every bit of it._

_I smile at her touch but frown,"we need to keep our relationship a secret."_

_The look on Ana's face broke my heart and she pushes me away,"you bastard! I knew it! You were only toying with me!"_

_I hold into her wrist," Ana listen to me baby! I don't want the paparazzi to come after you and I don't want you in danger!"_

_Ana stops moving and looks at me,"in danger?"_

_I sigh," Ana, I'm a rich and powerful man. If words get out I'm having an affair you'll be the target of society and to the press. I wouldn't forgive myself if I saw you get destroy because of me."_

_Ana gives me a small smile,"you care about me, don't you?"_

_I nod,"well yes. The woman I adore and want, I couldn't let anything bad happen to you."_

_Ana hugs me gently,"I guess I could go along with the relationship. But promise me something please."_

_I laugh,"okay promise you what?"_

_I hear her voice about to crack,"promise I won't be the other woman?"_

_I nod and hug her tightly,"you're never going to be the other woman. I promise."_

_Ana's POV_

_My eyes want to burst out crying tears of happiness and I hug Christian back strongly,"thank you."_

_He promised me I wouldn't be the other woman ever. I think I like more than I did before. I know Christian is married but these feelings won't just go away. How can I stop myself from falling for him?_

_I let go and start to get ready as Christian did to. When I finish, I head to my car when a hand is on top of mine,"where do you think you're going?"_

_I laugh,"I'm heading to work, what about you?"_

_Christian grins,"I don't want a bad reputation if my PA gets there earlier than I do."_

_I roll my eyes,"whatever. When we're at work I don't feel anything for you at all. Okay?"_

_Christian sighs," I guess."_

_I giggle and head to my car with him. On the way to work we simply talk about what we want to do when we get home and hopefully finish our work early today,_

_The time we reach the office, I get out and smile,"well . Should we get to work?"_

* * *

**_Hello lovelies, _**

**_once again I'm back. But I apologize sincerely. I have been busy with my personal life very busy. i will not stop writing this story or others. I will update soon... I'm sorry but next chapter will be longer ;)_**

**_Lots of Love_**

**_Sage_**


	5. My baby

_Ana's POV_

_Staring at my computer screen for the past thirty minutes is nerving wrecking and worse of all my boss is staring at me while I work. How can I focus when he's watching my every move? I take a deep breath and kept typing till I heard a knock at the door._

_I politely and quietly yell,"please come in!"_

_A young woman with big luscious hips walks in and her blond hair makes curls past her back. I watch her and her green eyes stare intently at Christian," Christian, why haven't you called me back?"_

_I felt my world ending at that very moment but I just kept myself typing but the whole time I just want to just cry. The man I'm falling for is still married and this woman might love him. I keep my eyes on the screen when I hear a deep voice beginning to speak to speak up," why are you here?"_

_The woman sighs,"Christian. You know why I'm here and don't act like you don't have a damn clue what's happened to our marriage! I love you and I always will."_

_The last six words stung like a bee, a deadly bee in my heart. I kept typing even faster trying not to care but I really do. I adore Christian, I want to come to love him,and do everything with this man._

_Christian takes a deep breath," listen Kate. You don't love me. You're in love with Elliot. I know you are because I seen the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. There's something going between you two!"_

_Kate frowns,"baby, nothing is going on between Elliot and I!"_

_Christian growls," whatever! I seen everything with my own eyes! You don't even pay attention to me as you do for Elliot!"_

_Kate yells," you don't think I fucken worry about you? I fucken seen you been coming home late! You're staying later at your office for the past week! I've been worrying and thinking what if you're cheating on me! But I stopped because I know you wouldn't do that."_

_Christian lays back on his chair and says," I want a divorce. I want a fucken divorce as soon as possible! You don't love me and you slept with my brother you don't think I heard? Elliot has a sex tape with you! He shown me the fucken footage and I wasn't amused not one bit. So if you think I'm cheating on you, then get the fuck out of my office! I don't love you and I never did."_

_Kate breaks into tears,"Christian don't do this. Please don't do this. Baby, I love you. I didn't mean to sleep with him I swear."_

_Christian stares at the floor,"just leave. I will have your things collected by today and I want you out of my house. I will not be seeing you anytime soon except in court. You will get nothing from me."_

_Kate rushes out of the office and I just watched in horror as I glance at Christian. He simply is working acting as if nothing happened._

_The moment I put my hand on the mouse I hear a soft voice speaks lowly,"I'm sorry you had to see that."_

_I faintly smile," it's alright."_

_I already knew it wasn't right and he's getting divorce. His wife cheated on him with his own brother and Elliot showed him the sex tape. Why? I kept trying to push the thoughts away but every time I tried nothing good happen. I simply am getting haunted by everything that involves Christian._

_Christian waves his hand in front of me," Anastasia? Anastasia?"_

_I blink confusedly and look up at him,"huh,yes?"_

_Christian chuckles softly,"you've been working this whole time. You skipped lunch. Is everything alright?"_

_I nod and force a laugh,"yeah, just caught up in the moment of working you know?"_

_Christian nods,"yeah, I supposed. Do you have any plans this evening?"_

_I shake my head,"no I don't, why?"_

_Christian smiles,"I'm taking you to my house."_

_I felt my cheeks turn pink and look at him trying not to yell in embarrassment,"what? Why? The timing is too soon! You're getting divorce and I'm still getting to know you..."_

_Christian burst out laughing,"you think I'm going to have sex with you? Oh Anastasia you're truly an amazing woman."_

_I pout,"whatever! I just thought that-never mind!"_

_Christian laughs harder but stops,"come on, let's go already before I end up teaching you a lesson."_

_I stare at him with an amuse look,"I would love to know what lesson you would teach me ."_

_Christian grins and takes my hand,"maybe I could teach you. A very good lesson but another time. I want you to come with me. Now."_

_I roll my eyes and follow him out. For a good looking man, he sure is controlling. Christian leads me to his Audi car and we drove to his house. Everything appears to be a beautiful house and a very vast area. Christian parks the car and we walk into the house. Everything inside is a white as snow and the whole place just seems to fall into place. I love the sight and I love being here with him._

_Placing my bag on the couch near the door, I feel strong arms wrap around my waist tightly._

_A certain familiar voice speaks lowly to my ears,"I love how you're just accepting everything that comes with me. I'm so lucky to have met you."_

_I smile as I feel kisses trailing down my cheeks to my neck,"Christian. I'll accept you for who you are and I love how you are."_

_Christian smiles against my neck,"be my baby."_

_My smile grows bigger,"always."_

_The moment I turn around his eyes observe my blue orbs with passion,"god, I'm lucky."_

_I laugh,"no I'm lucky."_

_I look up at him," Christian. You know how's there no such things as perfect? How everyone is imperfect in some people's eyes. I used to think everyone is imperfect till you came along. I thought you were my imperfect man who I see perfect."_

_Christian lowers himself to my height," you're always going to be my perfect baby."_

_I felt my cheeks turn red and I kiss him. I kiss him aggressively and time seem to have stop for the both of us. I love every second of our kiss. I felt like I was kissing him for hours and hours._

_The moment I broke away Christian stares at me,"something wrong?"_

_I laugh,"yes! I can't hold my breath forever."_

_Christian's POV_

_I chuckle at her response,"baby your lips need to go lip boot camp. I would love to be your teacher."_

_Ana's angel laugh fills my ears," whatever."_

_I take her hand and walk her to my room. We sit on the bed and I keep staring at her. She's so perfect and everything about this woman is amazing. I feel like she's made for me and only me. I place my hand on her cheek,"Ana."_

_Ana stares into my endless grey eyes,"yes."_

_I let my hand return and I get up quickly heading up to my drawer grabbing a box. A small special box that contains a clam and a necklace for the pearl. I take a knife and the clam as I give it to Ana," open the clam."_

_Ana stares at me confusedly,"okay. But why?"_

_I smile,"you'll see."_

_I watch her open the clam with some difficultly but she manages to break through. A black pearl is reveal and my eyes widen,"a black pearl?"_

_Ana nods,"a black pearl. I never seen one before. Are they rare?"_

_I nod,"yes, the black pearls are very rare. A black pearl symbolizes love."_

_Ana blushes,"oh I didn't know that. I love the pearl and gift Christian. It's amazing and unique."_

_I smile gently and kiss her,"I'm happy."_

_I take the pearl and place it in a necklace with a bird that holds the pearl in place. Pushing to pearl in gently but firmly it clicks and I smile,"perfect. Now turn around Ana."_

_Ana turns around and I put the necklace on Ana. Seeing her turn around, my breath is taken away, the necklace is very beautiful on her. I sigh happily," it looks beautiful."_

_Ana smiles,"I'm glad."_

_I stare at her and kiss her with no hesitation. The kiss gets more and more lustful. I trail kisses down her beautiful skin until I feel Ana breathing fast,"Christian stop!"  
I stop immediately,"is something wrong baby?"_

_I wasn't mad but worried. Normally I would get angry if the woman would stop me but strangely I wasn't a bit mad at Ana._

_Ana frowns,"I'm sorry Christian but I'm a virgin. I'm nervous and I think we should wait a little longer before we decide to have sex."_

_Hearing the word virgin coming from Ana's mouth made my heart beat a little faster," you're a virgin."_

_Ana nods slowly,"are you mad?"_

_I shake my head,"no just shock."_

_Ana looks at the floor,"why?"_

_I slightly smile," I would've never expected you to be a virgin. You're beautiful and young. I would've thought you would have had sex already but I was wrong. I'm happy because hopefully I can be your first you won't forget."_

_Ana's cheek turn pink and she stares at me,"I think I just for fell for you even more."_

_I touch her cheek and lean in slowly till I hear a too familiar voice._

_"What the fuck is going on?"_

* * *

**_Hey Lovelies,_**

**_I'm back again because I need to make up for all the time I've been gone. Once again I'm sorry for not updating this story will be updated frequently (meaning everytime I get the chance to!). well this is my favorite chapter so far and I hope you love it! i wonder who ruined the beautiful Christiana moment ;)_**

**_lots of love,_**

**_Sage_**


End file.
